


Sometimes you can even see--

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: A moment between Sam and Vala, I don't think they got enough screen time as friends, so maybe its to make up for that
Series: Fictober20 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Sometimes you can even see--

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probably one of my favourites, and the one with Jacob and Jack, and Jacob and Sam, and Sara Sam and Jack and maybe--all of them! No I love this one, its I think the only one with Vala in herself! I love Vala!

Vala stretched out beneath the stars, looking up thoughtfully at the sky.

It was a dark clear night, and from the mountain top you could see for miles around and below them, the smog from cities which hung like a blanket over it. 

But she was more focused on the sky above her, looking out to the great beyond. She didn't hear the other woman's approach, but neither was she shocked when she began to speak.

"You know there's a fairly big telescope here that NASA really won’t mind us using." Sam smiled, as she sat beside her on the blanket.

"I'd rather not ask," Vala admitted, "and, anyway according to Daniel, I'd just ruin it, like I ruin everything else."

Vala sat up silently as Sam started to say, "Vala--" 

Vala shook her head as she interrupted what Sam was about to say. "Besides, after all I've seen and done, I think I prefer to see it with my own eyes." 

Sam swallowed, feeling Vala's pain for a moment but clearly it was something the latter didn't want to share, so Sam wisely stayed silent. 

"I've read some of the mission files, Samantha, you were a host, too."

"Yeah." Sam admitted. "Not the same as you were, but--"

"You were. Jolinar forced themselves on you. Qetesh forced themselves on me. It’s the same." Vala reasoned. "I know this world has an alliance with the Tok'ra, and I know your own father had a positive melding, but sometimes their behaviour is no better than the Goa'uld. Force when they can't get their own way." She said wistfully. They sat silently for a moment, staring into the night sky before she continued. "I was fourteen, a sacrifice to the gods, a woman’s choice, the men had no say, my father is something else but my stepmother made the choice. My whole life I was a commodity to be sold at the highest bidder, When I entered womanhood, the melding-" she said, wiping back a tear, "quickened it." 

Sam looked at her wide-eyed tears, forming in her own eyes.

"Those symbiotes are centuries, millennia old and all those lives, all that experience is crammed into one person. You and I both know it’s suffocating if you’re not prepared." Vala swallowed and continued. "Daniel calls me frivolous and shallow but the truth is if I go deep inside--" she took another breath, wiping more tears away, "I hear centuries of war waged in its name. I feel its control over me and I'm screaming because I don't want it. It’s not me, I never asked nor volunteered for it but my voice is mute, but it uses my voice to say things and I'm screaming 'it’s not me, it’s not me!' And no one can hear!" She tells Sam, her words bringing back her own memories of Jolinar. Vala takes a deep breath, striving for control.

"Then sometimes, sometimes you can even see--" Vala continued, "the horrors your face, your body, your name created but you had no say!" Sam couldn't take it anymore she wrapped her arm around Vala and leaned in her own tears sympathetically fell. "And no one, no one else knows how it feels, but I know you know--your General knows too." She said referring to Jack. "It weighs so heavily." Vala continued. "And I'll admit I admire you, Samantha."

"Me?" Sam asked, completely confused about what the younger women admired under the current circumstances.

"You are able to be so deep and I so admire how you're able to carry on. I wonder how you do it?"

Sam looked at her and her heart melted a little. "Honestly, by the sounds of things, all I was... was a little older. I'm not saying I really knew myself yet, I was still learning, but Jolinar was with me for a very short time. Qetesh was with you longer and you were younger when you became a host. Your identity changes, but you still hadn't discovered who you were yet. I would imagine having Qetesh removed would have been traumatic, because she was a part of your adult identity. Then when she was removed, you were thrown into the deep end and expected to survive." Sam assured her. “I'm in awe."

"Of me? The thief and con artist?" She asked.

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do!" Sam smiled. 

The two women sat in silence together before Vala said, "When I come up here, I see for miles and see the universe above us, and I remember how small we are."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it has that effect."

They sat silently again just looking up at the sky before Vala said to her, "Thank you, Samantha. I'm glad I have someone I can share this with." She said reflectively "and if you ever need to talk--" she offered with a slight smile "but then, you have that handsome General of yours."

Sam tried to hide her smile but couldn't. "I'll admit it’s nice to have a partner whose experiences reflect your own so closely that they understand." She nodded. "But nothing’s better than a friend’s perspective."

Vala looked brightly at Sam and sat up straighter. "Friends?" She smiled.

"Yeah, friends." 

"A girlfriend?" Vala smiled. "Well, not a girlfriend girl friend like girl friend girl friend, but a--" Vala struggled but Sam only laughed.

"No, I get it, and yes, a girl friend." Sam assured her.

"So, we get to share makeup and clothes. Drink wine and have sleepovers--of course, not when your General is in town, unless you're both into that sort of thing." She continued.

Sam turned pink but started to giggle. With over nine years of Stargate experience, she learned alien relationships were normally much more open than her own. 

"We're fine," Sam told her. "in our heterosexual monogamous relationship."

Vala smiled "Good for you." 

"But we can, I mean, I'm not very experienced in having girl friends, but that might actually be an advantage here."

Vala's arms went round her neck like a child's. "Thank you, Samantha."

Sam smiled fondly, "No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little paragraph afterwards when Sam tell Daniel off for being mean to Vala, but I though she JUST told him off for being horrible to Jack too in the series, so I didn't write it, PLUS, there was no point where Daniel was kinder to Vala at least not on screen main timeline, which implies he doesn't listen to Sam, which I think he would because she doesn't snap all that often.
> 
> Anyway I wanted this to be about Vala and Sam, not Daniel, even though I am mad at him for being a prick to Vala, he doesn't deserve her attention.


End file.
